Various organic ultraviolet absorbers have been used in order to impart an ultraviolet blocking effect to cosmetics. In particular, ultraviolet shielding powders, in which inorganic powders and ultraviolet absorbers of organic compounds are formed as a composite, are known.
For example, International Publication (WO) No. 2010/098249 discloses a composite powder in which the surface of a base material powder is coated with an organic compound having an ultraviolet absorbing ability. It is described in WO 2010/098249 that the composite powder is a composite powder in which an organic compound having an ultraviolet absorbing ability and an inorganic pigment having an ultraviolet scattering ability are formed as a composite, and is a powder type capable of being stably blended into a cosmetic, maintains a high ultraviolet absorbing effect, and is an organic ultraviolet absorber exhibiting favorable dispersibility. As this kind of composite powder, WO 2010/098249 discloses a composite powder in which a surface of fine particles of titanium oxide is coated with butyl methoxydibenzoylmethane.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H07-277936 discloses an ultraviolet shielding powder containing, in predetermined amounts: an ultraviolet absorber such as 4-tert-butyl-4-methoxybenzoylmethane; wax and/or an oil gelling agent each of which has a gelling ability, such as dextrin fatty acid ester; and a powder such as titanium oxide. It is described that the ultraviolet shielding powder is an ultraviolet shielding powder in which an oily component containing an ultraviolet absorber is adsorbed to a powder together with wax and/or an oil gelling agent, and does not cause daily variation even when blended into a hydrous-system cosmetic, and thus a stable cosmetic with excellent use sensation and usability can be obtained, and JP-A No. H07-277936 discloses an ultraviolet shielding powder having a particle diameter of from 15 μm to 50 μm.
JP-A No. 2011-68567 discloses a sunscreen cosmetic, in which a UVA absorber such as 4-tert-butyl-4-methoxybenzoylmethane is blended with a given spherical resin powder such as ultrafine particles of titanium oxide.